


The Hero Dies In This One

by peppermintpotts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Amnesia, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpotts/pseuds/peppermintpotts
Summary: Maybe they were never meant to do this together. Maybe it was always going to come down to him and Thanos, whatever that might entail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I've taken a lot of liberties here. There are going to be some team and alliance change-ups throughout the story. Definitely heed the warnings. Nothing is handled in an extremely graphic manner but heed the warnings all the same.

_ _ _

 

**Chapter One**

_"Consider the lives you could save, Stark. Not just the faceless trillions but the ones closest to you."_

_He_ _hates it, hates having to give into this madman, then he thinks about them. He thinks about Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, Natasha...Steve and all the Avengers. If he does this, they never have to meet Thanos or his army on the battlefield._ _Tony_ _suspects Thanos has blood to_ _spare._ _He knows the others can hold their own, but they’ll lose, he’s already seen it. Thanos may not care about the bodies left at the end of it, but Tony does. He's been cursed with knowledge of the Mad Titan and his army since that wormhole opened above New York before he even knew the threat had a name. Someone had to make the sacrifice play, it might as well be him._

_"You don’t hurt anyone else, you don’t use the stones, you don’t go after the last one and I'll go with you." The words are bitter as they roll off his tongue and that purple son of a bitch smiles. He's won, he knows it._

_“I'll give you one day.” A finger slips under Tony's chin and tips his head up, the intimacy of it makes Tony recoil. “I assume I don’t need to stress that any act that contradicts our agreement will end with bloodshed.” With that the mad titan disappears into the wormhole that forms in the middle of Tony's office._

Tony never considered himself nostalgic, but he misses the view from his lost Malibu home. There was something calming about that horizon simply being. Stretching out endlessly so that it soothed the soul. He briefly thought of heading down to the shop but knew tinkering wouldn’t do the trick. How could anything distract from the weight of this decision?

Avengers tower hadn’t been occupied as yet and its emptiness gives it an eerie vibe. He had made some good memories here and some not so smart choices as well. He wanders around what was once the common areas. He smiled, thinking about the table that had been here, about the night they had foolishly and hilariously tried to lift Thor's hammer. Steve has made it move for a moment and the surprise that had spread across Thor's face had been comical. Of course, Steve had been the one to move it, pretty, pure and all heart. At least that was what Tony had believed at the time.

Below was the lab where he and Bruce had bounced ideas off one another like the world's most aggressive tennis match. Now Bruce has returned to a team divided with fear and sadness etched into his face and a warning of global threat. Tony still hadn't sat him down and explained what happened. There simply wasn’t time, threat was eminent. Or in this case, the threat had been sitting across from him about twenty minutes ago offering an ultimatum. Tony digs into his pocket, pulling out that flip phone and holding it like a precious gem. He knows that it all was really a fool’s dream, Thor was gone, Vision, what was left of him had been discarded on a street in Edinburgh. Wanda was nowhere to be found. Despite their animosity towards one another Tony hoped she was alright. Strange and his companion Wong had fared little better defending the time stone and the Mad Titan was now five stones strong. If they couldn’t combat Thanos before the stone how could they possibly hope to defeat him now that he had five.

Tony flips the phone open then closes it quickly. Bruce had a point, if it’s the end of all things then all the bullshit just doesn’t matter. _It doesn_ _’_ _t matter who you're not talking to._

 _But it does._ Tony squeezes the phone in his hand.

“You said threat was eminent. Is it bad that I wish it still was instead of being on our doorstep?”

Tony can’t stop the smile that comes to his lips, best friends tend to have that effect. “What are we gonna do about this?”

Rhodey looks dubious “This is what we've prepared for. Though now that it’s here I feel a little less prepared than I did a few hours ago.”

Tony can’t help but agree with that sentiment “Higher stakes. Potentially world ending, I don’t think we ever could be.” He looks down at the phone again.

Rhodey shakes his head. “I know Siberia is salt in the wound, but we need all the help we can get.”

Tony looks at the phone warm in his palm. “I know. I can’t be a baby about this”

Rhodey takes him by the shoulders “That’s not what I meant. Cap lied about your parents, that's not something that you can just casually get past. You shouldn’t have to just let it go and I would never suggest that you do. All I’m saying is that we put a pin in it until we kick some alien ass”

“But Barnes – I shouldn't have – it wasn’t his fault.”

“Hydra shattered a lot of lives. Hydra! Not you. Not Barnes. Both of you were victims of Hydra. I know you blame yourself. For me, for Cap, for things that aren’t in you control. Tony, for the last ten years I’ve watched you follow your gut, even when I didn’t agree. You’ve done what you thought was right and you can’t always walk away clean. This thing with the Accords is messy, it was always going to be messy. The odd thing is all that doesn’t seem to matter now. Whatever happens next, we need to face as a team. After we kick aliens off our planet, you and Cap can take it to the mat and kick the shit out of one another until you both die or talk it out”

“And if we lose?”

“Then I guess none of it will matter.”

His left arm aches but he considers Rhodey's optimistic look and in that moment, Tony knows exactly what he has to do. He waits for Rhodey to be out of earshot before dialing. He prays that Steve doesn’t pick up or maybe he wants him to, it’s really a bit of both. Generic voicemail kicks in and Tony resigns himself to keeping what he has to say short and to the point.

“You were right, I wasn't the type to lay down on the wire but I will.”

_ _ _

 

It’s reflex that he takes a step back when Thanos emerges from the wormhole that appears before him. He doesn’t arrive with guards or any semblance of reinforcement. Tony tries not to let that annoy him. Why shouldn't Thanos be confident in their negotiation and his ability to subdue him? Like any business deal the terms have been set, all I's dotted and T's crossed.

“None of your toys are allowed, Stark.” 

Tony holds up his hands to show he’s unarmed and prays to whatever deity listening that the Nano-bots under his skin and the modified latent version of Extremis swimming through his bloodstream remain undetected. They are invisible by Earth's standards, but he has no idea how either will fair against alien tech.

Thanos lays a firm hand on his shoulder, it seems like it should hurt but that might be Tony's imagination. The air around them dissipates and for a moment Tony can’t breathe, then he's on his knees on a spaceship. He tries to catch his breath but he can't get enough air. The room is spinning and there's no air. He shudders, leaning down until his sweaty forehead touches the cool floor as nausea washes over him in an all-encompassing feeling.

“Breathe, Stark.” The titan says calmly as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. That large hand finds it’s way to his back, warm and unbelievably comforting. “Your body will adjust to the atmosphere in a moment.”

His breath evens out just enough for him sit back on his heels. He feels dazed as he looks up at Thanos.

“Welcome home.”

The next moment he knows nothing at all.

_ _ _

 

When he wakes Tony finds he's comfortable. The covers on the bed beneath him feel like Egyptian cotton, soft and lulling him to gather them against his cheek. The bed itself is expansive enough to rival any of the luxurious beds he’s slept in on Earth. It reminds him of Steve, of lazy mornings spent watching as he slept, of quieter times before life and the past got in the way. From the position he can tell he was laid here with some semblance of care. Thankfully he's fully clothed and there are no mysterious bruises or marks he can't account for.

The room is bracketed by what appears to be frosted glass on one side and ceiling-to-floor length windows on the other. He takes the stairs to his left, down and along a short hallway to what leads to a sprawling space. It’s an apartment all its own, with a sitting area and kitchen. Tony is struck by how domestic the whole layout is. It’s still cold despite the warm colors that litter the place. It’s a wide open if generic space of deep reds, grays and splashes of gold. However, there’s no semblance of warmth and it gives off a vibe of trying to cover for something much more sinister.

There are more windows running along the left but tony can’t make himself get any closer to them than he needs to. Space looks peaceful without alien warships crowding the view but it’s still a place of darkness and danger to him. He can’t make out the Earth anymore and each passing planet that isn't recognizable sends his anxiety into quiet overdrive. The concept of an eternal vacuum hadn't always been so traumatizing for him. Interstellar travel was something he assumed he'd get around to, especially as his suits became more advanced but then he flew a nuclear missile into space. He'd been ready to die if that's what it took. Only he didn't die and after New York space didn’t have the same appeal.

Thanos hasn't disclosed where they were going and Tony isn’t sure he wants to know. He feels the ship take a slight turn and suddenly a planet, not Earth if the five moons are anything to go by, come into view. Whenever they're headed it will be too far away for help to come or matter. Tony clutches his trembling left hand as he paces, wondering if they know he’s gone, wondering if Steve knows he’s gone. He knew he couldn’t tell them the plan, not face-to-face, they’d never let him go. They'd fight, and he couldn’t have that. As cruel as it is, it better to disappear in the night.

He misses the weight of the burner phone in his pocket. Wishes that he could flip it open to stare at the one number inside. They fell out hard, but Tony came to see that what happened between them wasn't irreparable. The arrival of the phone and Steve’s letter only solidified that belief. He was still angry and hurt, it flared in his chest even now but he never hated Steve or Barnes.

Movement in his peripheral has him jumping back from the glass and yeah aliens are somewhat disconcerting. The frost on the glass has cleared and with it any fascination he might feel about meeting aliens. With their beady aqua eyes, tentacle chins that move on their own and clawed fingers that clutch weapons that look more advanced than anything Tony has seen, he’s intimidate . He's happy for the sheet of glass that separates them but even that small comfort is short-lived. The glass parts and the guards bark something in their native tongue. The message is clear, he’s to follow but not try anything foolish.

The armored creatures prod him along with a scepter in the back pushing him through a twist and turn of tunnels before they finally come to a wide-open space. As throne rooms go its lacking a certain aesthetic. A gigantic stone chair in the middle of a room, Tony doesn’t get it. He's also not in confined to a cage right now so he opts to keep his mouth shut.

Perching himself on the steps of the throne he takes it all in. The ship, from the fraction he’s seen, seems to run with the efficiency of a medium city, which is likely about its size. Buzzing with alien life that stares back at him, both with fascination and maybe a hint of malice.

He hears Thanos before he seems him, the ship acoustics lend a sense of doom to his arrival which is likely the point. Tony doesn’t look up, instead focusing on pushing down the sense of dread making its way from his stomach, clutching his trembling left hand once again.

"They are fascinated by you. You killed many of my Chitauri warriors, took out five of my best battleships."

"Congratulations to me, I'm famous."

Thanos towers over him, smiling down as if Tony is a small child that amuses him. Because he can't stand it Tony climbs to his feet, forcing the fear from his voice and moving couple of steps up for good measure. At this level he feels like he's at less of a disadvantage.

"So how does this work exactly? Do I get a white dress, something borrowed and something blue? Does one of your minions officiate? Am I expected to write my own vows?”

A smile tugs at the corner of Thanos' lips. He moves the closer to Tony, pleased that for every step he takes forward Tony takes at least two back. “So, what’s your deal exactly?

Thanos tilts his head as if perplexed by the question.

Tony takes that as his cue to continue. “I’ve faced off with a few supervillain wannabes in my tenure. Did you wake up one day and decide galactic genocide was the hill to die on or did you get a push?”

“I possess a certain knowledge about the universe that no one else knows.”

“And in your infinite wisdom?” Tony waves a hand out, he can tell he's pushing it.

“Contrary to the vastness of this universe, it has finite amount of resources. Sooner or later they will run out.”

“Huh? You know this how exactly?”

“You’ve a brilliant mind, Stark. It’s a simple calculus no resources are infinite.”

“So, your answer is to murder trillions? No muss, no fuss with a snap of your fingers. If the gauntlet can do that why not use if for something else? Something better?”

Thanos circles him now, Tony can’t shake the feeling of being stalked prey. “Is that what you would do if you could wield this? Use it for something better?” He raises the gauntlet between them. “Create more of the resources as life continues unchecked.”

“It’s warmer than galactic genocide.” It comes out just as biting as he intends. “Unless its about more than that.”

Thanos stops, head tilted inquisitively but he says nothing. Tony can see they’ve gained a bit of an audience. Maybe he’s still the focus but Tony is willing to bet none of the aliens have seen anyone, let alone a lowly human talk to Thanos this way. Thanos snatches his left arm, holding tight enough to make Tony’s bones creak. He takes in the rigid stance, the way Tony squirms in his grasp. "I never promised I wouldn’t hurt you."

"I know." Tony doesn’t try to pull away despite how much his arm is screaming.

Thanos pats his head and Tony shakes away the image of his own skull being crushed by that hand. It’s not like he's stalling for time at this point, the path he’s on has already been laid out. That deep sense of dread that's been steadily growing burrows deeper inside his chest. Escape sounds nice in his head, but he has no idea where he is or how many light years he is from a non-hostile civilization. Even if he managed it why set an angry titan on an unsuspecting populace to save his own skin.

 _Calm down_ Tony whispers to himself. Coming back to the present also makes him very aware of how close Thanos is. The titan smiles at him, staring with a cross between a covetous glint and chilling curiosity.

"Distress obviously does it for you." Tony says meeting his eye.

"Among other things." And those calculating eyes give Tony a once over he's not at all comfortable with.

"Can we at least go someplace more private? I'm feeling a little exposed here."

Thanos chuckles and its send a feeling up Tony's spine he can’t quite describe. With Tony's arm still locked in his hand he leads them to an elevator or this spaceship’s version of one. The doors open and a woman with green skin and hair the color a mix of black and magenta stops short to regard them both. Her eyes run over Tony’s face the way his eyes must run over hers. Then they turn murderous when they settle on Thanos.

“Daughter.” Thanos says simply. The woman scoffs but doesn’t speak. “Take her to her sister. We’ll have words later.”

He pulls Tony onto the elevator; he and the green woman share one final glance before the doors shut. The elevator glides for a few torturous moments then glides to a halt, opening to a bed chamber that is as bleak and underwhelming as the throne room. The vast blanket of space outside the windows only makes Tony feel more boxed in. His left arm is numb when Thanos carelessly releases him but that's pretty much his normal at this point.

He stares out into space, willing himself to relax just a bit. His body is simply slow to respond, hyper aware of the imminent danger he's in.

"Strip." The command comes but he can't make himself move. "Do I need to send my war ships back to Earth? I gave you my word, you gave yours."

He does as he's told. Jacket first, agonizingly slow because he knows this is about the presentation. The ship is cold and god he wishes he worn more than just this black t-shirt or maybe an extra undershirt to drag this out. He’d settle for one of his under-suits. He pulls the shirt over his head in one quick motion, ignoring the hum of approval that comes from across the room.

His hands move to his belt...

"Stop." The command is simple. Thanos circles him slowly, eyeing as one does a skittish horse. Tony resists the urge to tense up when cool fingers graze along the back of his neck and up his spine. He’s no stranger to appreciative leering or a stray intimate touch but the feel of the titan's fingers on him makes him want to scream.  

"This -" Fingers trace over the scar on his chest where he desperately wishes the arc reactor still lived.

"Ghost from the past. Another life you could say."

“Tell me about it.”

Tony takes a deep breath. “I -I was kidnapped in Afghanistan. Took a hit and a doctor put an electro-magnet in my chest to keep the shrapnel from killing me. I just improved upon what he did.”

“It sounds beautiful.” Thanos whispers, fingers still on Tony's chest. The titan looks at him expectantly.

“It powered the suits for a while. Then it was time to let it go.” Tony isn’t sure what Thanos is searching for here. It could be sadism, that he just so enjoys the suffering of others but mixed with genuine curiosity.

“There is no part of this universe that can't be improved. Your creation was the best part of you. It pushed you forward, made you more powerful, more violent. Sometimes nothing is more violent than creation.

Thanos fingers caress along his throat coming up to take his chin "This would be so much more pleasant if you wiped that look of disdain off your face."

"Apologies if a forced striptease isn’t enough to get me going." The retort earns him a cuff to the head sending him the floor. It’s enough to bruise and split his lip, enough to get the message across. Thanos grabs his arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Perhaps you would be more inclined to appease if I turned my attention elsewhere." The titan leans in close. "The boy perhaps? What was his name? Peter. I have a talent for creating warriors that are feared throughout the galaxy. A child with his talents, who knows the limits I could push him to or past."

"No! Not him. Not Peter. We had a deal!" The thought of Peter trapped on this ship, the thought of Thanos anywhere near him pushes all apprehension away.

"Then you should act accordingly." A hand wraps around his throat lifting him a few inches off the ground.

"Not Peter." Tony chokes out, hardening his gaze even as Thanos’ hand tightens around his throat. Thanos looks unfazed. The gauntlet gleams as his hand comes up, the space stone's glow filling the room with a blue light and a whooshing sound. Lips press against Tony’s ear. "It would be so simple. To reach across time and space, bring him to us, snatch him from whatever safe corner of the world you think you've tucked him in. For every minute you breach our contract, that is minute he will know nothing but pain. I'll rip his mind apart, put it back together, then he will be my child. He'll be a child of Thanos and you can watch as he slaughters anything and everything at my command. It's my understanding that he is quite unique. He lets the threat hang for a moment. Or have you found your motivation?" Thanos releases him.

Tony drops to his knees gasping for breath he can't catch. "Not him." He chokes out.

He rises on shaky legs, fingers fumbling with his belt. Thanos snatched him up, leading him to the bed by a fistful of hair. The titan's hand slips into his jeans, bursting through button and zipper in one move.

Tony expects pain but instead feels warmth. Thanos large hand strokes slowly and god help him he moans. Tony bites down on his lip but its too late. He's been exposed. His mind screams that he can't enjoy this, that this is biology not pleasure. Even as Thanos bends him over the edge of the bed, even as he feels that press against his ass.

There is a soft chuckle in his ear as Thanos gives him another squeeze and stroke. It's exquisite torment. "Make that sound again" Thanos whispers to him and it sounds more like a plea than a command. Tony shakes his head or at least he thinks he does but his captor isn’t deterred. The room tints red... maybe...he can't be sure of anything with that hand wrapped around him.

He can't handle anything that's happening. Everything is too much, it feels like every sense is dialed to a hundred. The strokes never speed up, slow and torturous is the game here. Then there’s something else and he rocks forward with the thrust of two no three fingers deep inside him.

He moans as that hand leaves his cock to brace against his hip. He tells himself he's not enjoying this, that everything about this is against his will but its lie. This is bargain he made. Even as he lays here, ass up and pushing back to take those fingers deeper, moaning when Thanos obliges with a smirk.

"Who do you belong to?" The free hand moves up his spine and braces against the back if his neck pushing his face into the bed. "Say it."

He must shake his head which only makes Thanos tighten his grip and slip another finger in. They rub and Tony feels himself coming undone. He mewls

"Say it."

"You." He whispers

"Say it like you mean it." Fingers rub against his prostate and he moans, unabashedly.

"I belong to you."

"I don’t believe you." Thanos bites out before one final stroke makes Tony's body go rigid. The hand holding his neck tightens forcing him to cry out to take in air his body desperately craves. His body and dick jerk and spasm from the force of his orgasm.

Thanos flips Tony onto his back leaning in to nip at his ear before wrapping his hand around Tony's throat again and squeezing “We have all the time in the universe.” He squeezes tighter and tighter. Tony’s fingers grab and claws at his hand desperate for just a little give anything that will bring him precious air. His eyes are wide, pleading with Thanos not to kill him. The titans titillated smile is the last thing Tony sees before everything goes dark.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_He's finally ready_

The words played over and over in her mind. Even when she let him take her, despite Peter’s heart wrenching objections, Gamora knew that it was time to stop running. If there was ever a time to stop Thanos it was now. She’d missed her opportunity on Knowhere. She’d been too overzealous, to enthusiastic at the idea of killing him to see that she’d been played. She wouldn’t make that mistake again.

The small grace was that he still didn’t have the soul stone or know where to find it. Gamora suspected that might not be true for much longer. He knew nothing could move her except her sister. There was also the poor soul Thanos had captive downstairs. Gamora had yet to deduce the entire plan but this man was a vital part of it from the information she gathered.

She peers over her shoulder but there is no need to speak in hushed tones. Though they aren’t alone that’s never stopped them from communicating. The language of their creation as children comes back easily, falling from her lips as easily as she recalls every move her trainers ever taught her.  Nebula doesn’t move, she can't, suspended in the air, her body nearly disassemble but Gamora knows she can hear her. “I saw him, Nebula. We're running out of time, we’re going to have to change our plan.”

She takes another glance at guard over her shoulder. “But first we need to get you out of here.”

**_ _ _**

_“_ _I had to._ _”_ Tony's sad face disappears from screen leaving a silence that is unbearable.

Steve opens and closes his fist beneath the table, he wants to punch something and he's not the only one. The pull of exhaustion is gone now, fury leaving room for no other emotion. Pepper's face is a combination of fear and anger, she swivels in her chair looking at Steve expectantly. Sam simply looks grim; Natasha and Sharon sit quietly in their seats. There’s a kid that can’t be any older than seventeen sitting at the furthest end of the table. Steve doesn’t know him but from the glint of tears in his eyes his presence here matters. Bruce fidgets sadly in his chair. Rhodey pinches the skin between his eyes, he meets Steve's gaze and he knows they are thinking the exact same thing.

“Tony, you stupid self-sacrificing son of a bitch.” Rhodey whispers

"We have to get him back.” Pepper says phone in hand.  Who she’s calling Steve has no idea, but the CEO of Stark Industries is a formidable force when she wants to be.

Natasha shakes her head "Does the technology exists on earth? Last time I checked we weren’t on the docket for interstellar travel.”

“How are we supposed to find him?” Bruce adds from his seat

 _Tony would know._ “Wherever it is we need to find it and bring Tony home.” Steve pushes from his chair turning to the window. _Tony would know but he’s not here…_ his mind supplies and it sounds like an accusation more than a statement. He turns from the window his eyes meeting that of everyone in the room “Whatever it takes."

“What about Thanos? He took out Thor’s ship with just one stone. How do we keep him from killing half the galaxy and save Tony?” Bruce stands now coming up beside Steve staring out at serene lake behind the compound. Thinking of Thor and his own failed attempt to fight Thanos. “Hulk's not a pushover, Cap. He's not and he - we got our ass kicked. I’m not trying to back out of this, it’s Tony, but we need a plan. If he has five stones that already makes him the most powerful being in the galaxy. Before Thanos attacked and Heimdall sent me back to Earth, Thor’s ship picked up survivors from a Xandarian outpost. They said that Thanos decimated this planet called Xandar and took the power stone. He didn’t defeat them, he slaughtered them. That was one stone, now he has five.”

Steve desperately wants to say something reassuring but he’s got nothing. Nothing but the condemnation of his own thoughts. _Maybe if they had been together, like he promised, Tony would be here brainstorming._ He recalls the desperate, pleading look in Tony’s eyes when their biggest threat was Ultron. _We’ll lose._ He’d judged Tony so harshly then. Not able to understand what Tony could see that they couldn’t, that _he_ couldn’t see. He saw how rattled Tony had been but that didn’t make him look deeper than the murderous bot he made. He didn’t regret not signing the accords. He couldn’t put his name to something he didn't believe in but the fracture he should have worked harder to avoid. His actions had left them vulnerable.

He turns to Pepper “Did Tony have any dealings with King T’challa?”

“He and his sister Shuri came to the office a few times. She and Tony really hit it off…” Pepper trails off, eyes widening when she realizes something. “Last time they were here she and Tony were geeking out about vibranium overlays on space stations. I didn’t understand half of it but they spoke like it was already a done deal.”

Steve just smiles. Tony and Shuri were two of the brightest people he knew, he could only imagine what they could come up with together. “Then we need to contact T’challa and princess Shrui.”

Pepper is already unlocking her phone again.

“Secretary Ross might be a problem. He’s a decorated soldier but he also a petty man. The longer we keep him out of the loop the better.” Rhodey pulls out his phone as well, possibly to cash in on some military-level favors.

“He still thinks Rhodes and Tony hid your whereabouts. He wouldn’t pass up the chance of the publicly arresting you. As Rhodes said, petty” Sharon adds

Steve quirks an eyebrow at Rhodey who shrugs. “Tony is loyal no matter how hurt he is or what position it puts him in. Vision kept disappearing, he knew Vision and Wanda had a thing, he also knew how protective you are of Wanda. Tony didn’t press Vision about it but it made sense that where Wanda was you wouldn’t be too far behind.”

Natasha chuckles from her seat. “You owe me ten bucks, Cap.” She too had her phone in hand. “I should call Nick on this. He and Maria might be able to help.”

As everyone got things moving Steve turned his attention to the kid who had been silently watching them. The kid’s eyes went wide when Steve too the seat close to him. “I know everyone here, except you.”

“We’ve met before.” The kid chuckled, wiping at the tears that were still glistening in his eyes. “I’m from Queens and you’re from Brooklyn”

Steve smiles. “A couple of years ago there was a guy stealing alien tech and he was rounded up by some guy called Spider-man.

Peter chuckles and nods. “Will this work? Can we get Mr. Stark back?”

“We’ll find a way and we’ll bring Tony home.”

_ _ _

 

That he's not naked when he wakes is a godsend. His body does ache, everywhere, with a dash of the fuzziness clouding his mind. He takes a few shaky steps across the room and into the bathroom.  Moving towards the mirror at the very least whomever dressed him allowed a thin shread of dignity. He looks over the outfit wondering if Thanos raided someone's closet or if he just keeps up with Earth's concubine fashion trends.

What he's wearing isn’t something he'd pick himself for an afternoon of anything. Simple black pants and a shirt to match seems easy, however, the deep V that ends practically at his navel wouldn't have been his choice. Tugging at the pretty non-existent collar he examines the finger-shaped bruises around his throat. There are other bruises circling his forearms and wrists, each movement aggravates the bruises on his back. He pulls at the hem of the shirt, takes in the fingerprints on his hips and waist.  Nausea and searing pain in his head hit at once, doubling him over for a moment. There's no getting around or downplaying what's happened after he passed out. Thanos has officially set the terms of their relationship for the foreseeable future. Sitting on the ornate ottoman beside the mirror table before his knees give out, Tony does his best to just breathe in and out.  The only thing he can focus on his how desperately he wants to go home.

He wants to yell, to make some show of dominance because he has a feeling Thanos is watching. He's got nothing, nothing but the feeling of vulnerability and a need to crawl out of his skin. After a few more minutes he’s able to collect himself enough to head downstairs. He stops short; a tall thin creature that reminds him of a squid is waiting, staring at him with nothing but disdain.

“Thanos requests your presence.”

The glass slides open and the creature marches out, but Tony waits a moment before following. Once again though the twists and turns of hallways before they come to an elevator. The creature presses its hand to the wall, something glows for second and the doors slide open. The elevator barely feels like it’s moved but it opens to a great hall where Thanos is waiting. The titan doesn't speak, his head simply cocks to the side and a fond smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. Tony pulls at the edges of that revealing V, eager for a bit more coverage than he's has.

Thanos gestures for him to sit, thankfully leaving Tony to pull out his own chair. The table is long, made out someone ornate semi-shiny grey stone, perhaps hematite but the shine is too muted. Food sits on platter the same color as the table from one end to the other. Most of it is resembles nothing that Tony would consider food, his stomach rebels at the thought of alien cuisine.

“When we arrive on Titan I want there to be clear understanding between us. The bargain remains, your life in place of theirs. However, that accord only holds so long as we play our respective roles in it. You offered yourself to me and yet you resist me.”

“Did you expect I should just roll over for you?” Perhaps it would be better to say nothing at all.

Several servers appear with tray after tray of food. Tony eyes the plates skeptically but all the food seems surprisingly familiar, Earth familiar. Foods he recognizes instantly while his stomach reminds him, despite the low-grade nausea that he hasn’t eaten since the day before he left Earth. What placed in front of him looks like steak, potatoes and fresh asparagus. He eyes it for moment, more perplexed than anything else.

“Earth has quite a few delicacies, but nothing beats a good steak in my opinion.”

“You spent a lot of time on Earth?”

“After you destroyed my army, yes. I almost had you that day, but fate and gravity had other plans.”

It’s not easy to hear but a small part of Tony feels vindicated. Thanos had always been there, it’s wasn’t just his PTSD, or what Wanda had done to him, the threat had always been there. He simply hadn’t known how focused it had been on him.

“So, this deal you made me agree to -”

Thanos sighs “You came with me of your own free will”

Tony sneers "You didn’t force my hand?!" He laughs "Between surrendering myself in place of trillions or watch you kill everyone? How is it not forcing my hand when death was the only other option?"

"It’s mercy. Everything I do is mercy.”

Tony laughs. "I don't think you know what that is?"

“I'm the only one with the will to act. We aren't so different. They call you Earth's greatest defender, but you were called something else not long before that. You saw the infection on your planet. One that if left unchecked would devour it whole, one that needed to be pulled up from the root and you did it. What did they call you?”

Tony turns away. “That was me. It’s not now.”

"No. That was a better version of you. “What did they call you?”

Tony pushes his plates away. The nausea was creeping back as was the skin crawling feeling.

“The one could see what needed to be done and took on the burden. Sacrifice is a hard choice. You didn’t have the will to push back against a world that told you that you were wrong. I love this universe, I’m simply want it to thrive.” Thanos walks the length of the table toward him casually.

"What you want isn’t love, you just tell yourself it is."

Thanos eyes go cold. Tony knows he's overstepped but he doesn't care. He’s a captive he doesn't have to be gracious. The titan leans in, tipping Tony's head up to face him. “What did they call you?”

“The merchant of death.”

“A fitting moniker given what I’ve seen you do.” His thumb strokes over Tony’s cheek. He lets his hand drop after a few more agonizing seconds then returns to his seat at the other end of the table. The reality stone glows bright as a cuff appears around his throat and tightens. It’s not tight enough to choke him but it isn’t comfortable either. “That gift should help you remember your place.”

Tony tugs at it. “And what place is that?”

“For now, by my side.”

Tony swallows thickly. He wants to push for more but the fear creeps back in. He’s in no hurry to find out what Thanos has waiting once they reach Titan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The waiting is the worst part. Steve considers himself a patient man but too much time with his own thoughts would never be helpful given their current situation. Exhaustion tugged at him, but he didn’t dare lay down again. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were hellish scenarios where Thanos tortured Tony in the most horrific ways possible.

A monster like Thanos was no different than the others Steve had faced. He also knew familiarity wasn’t what was bothering him, this was about Tony. Monsters didn’t take prisoners, certainly not ones of Tony’s caliber without a purpose. The knowledge Tony held, about Earth, its defenses and anything other information he’s amassed would be enticing to someone like Thanos.

Steve thought about hitting the training room, maybe some time punching a bag would chase away his overwhelming thoughts. He could take Natasha's offer to spar, as it seemed she needed her own brand of distraction. Rhodey had taken up space with Bruce in the lab, looking for something that might help locate Tony. While Maria and Pepper did what they do best, making calls and kicking asses in gear. He could join in any of their efforts, any of those activities would get his mind off things but he had the sense that wouldn’t be enough, it would only encourage his mind to run in circles. Instead he walked the compound, also not his best idea, taking in all the changes for what felt like hours before ending up in the one place he wouldn’t admit he’d been avoiding.

The workshop is as he remembered. The organized chaos of robotic parts, the abandoned mugs for his coffee or Tony’s favorite green smoothies, notes jotted down on pieces of paper, a discarded tablet that he’s seen Tony carry many times and blueprints littering the surface of the long desk. One of Tony's worn MIT shirts is amongst the scattered objects. Steve picks it up, feeling it in his hands, it’s lightweight, practically threadbare; he runs his fingers along the desk thinking of nights long past. Nights when neither of them could sleep and nightmares plagued them. Nights he spent with his face in his sketchbook as Tony and his bots worked on the latest suit made entirely from Tony’s imagination. Tony had mentioned getting him an Ipad as they were ideal for creative endeavors but he loved the feel of the pencil and paper in his hand. Steve walks over to his old spot, a window seat that gave a view of the city lights in the horizon and sits with Tony’s shirt still clutched in his hand.

He lets himself get lost in a memory of the last time he saw Tony in this shirt.

_“There better not be any sketches of my suits in there. I’ll have you arrested for stealing my secrets.” Tony smiles over his shoulder._

_“Are you accusing Captain America of corporate espionage?” Steve retorts with a sly grin._

_“He thinks because he looks like a boy scout, he can get away with anything but I’m onto him. He won’t fool me.”_

_“What a jerk!” Steve smiles “I’m curious though, why would he sketch the suits, beautiful as they are, when there are more engaging subjects.”_

_Tony stops what he’s doing to regard Steve for a moment. Nothing can make him melt like a compliment from Steve. They make him giddy like a little kid, all stumbling fingers, flushed cheeks, bumbling over his words and butterflies in his stomach. Steve isn’t looking at him, but Tony can see the smile that quirks one side of his mouth up. “Yeah that Captain America likes to charm his way around the office.” Tony pads slowly over to Steve. “He just goes around flattering people, talking about truth, justice and apple pie, in that order and they fall to pieces.” Steve cackles He pulls the sketchbook away and places it on the seat beside Steve. “I’m not going to fall victim to his charms.”_

_“He sounds like a complete scoundrel. I honestly don’t know how you put up with him.” Steve slips a finger under the waistband of Tony’s soft pants. He fits his hands over Tony’s hips stroking his thumb over bone. He wraps his arms around Tony’s waist pulling him into his lap and fitting their bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces_

_“Well he is a really good kisser” Tony takes his chin, the kiss is soft and sweet_

_This is home **.** Steve thinks “Is he now? Should I be jealous?”_

_Tony sighs contentedly. “No. He’s a charming scoundrel but I only have eyes for one man. He’s a good guy, kind of a boy scout himself but he’s also an old man that tosses a giant vibranium frisbee at people. I guess I do kind of have a thing for guys like that.” He kisses Steve nose._

_“Well if he’s got a giant frisbee how could you not be enthralled.” Steve’s eyebrows lift. “Though I wonder, would a boy scout tell you how much he wants to fuck you up against this window?”_

_“Language, Capsicle.” Tony kisses him again._

“I guess great minds do think alike.”

Natasha stands in the doorway, her blonde hair damp from a shower and pushed back from her face. She’s traded in her uniform for a simple black t-shirt and a pair of sweats complete with an Avengers logo. She stares at Steve for a moment before coming into the room. She does just as he had, walking around the room, letter her fingers run over the object strewn about. The room was so uniquely Tony she couldn’t help but smile.

When Fury placed her within Stark Industries the last thing she expected was that she would come out of it thinking of Tony fondly. Almost like a brother of sorts, the kind that _normal_ families had.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She says quickly when she catches Steve staring.

“You didn’t. I was just…”

“Thinking about Tony.” She sits down beside him. “Now isn’t the time for regrets.”

“We never should have left.” Steve clutches that shirt. He thinks about Tony’s face when he said they’d lose the bigger fight. At the time it didn’t resonate with him, it does now. “We abandoned him. I abandoned him.”

“Ross would’ve had us in jail.” It’s a matter of fact. “No matter how hard Tony would have rallied for us. We’d be sitting in cells on the Raft right now and Tony would still be gone. The difference is we’re here and we can save him.”

Steve thought back to Ross, to what Rhodey said about how petty the man could be. Would it be that easy for Ross to let Tony suffer if it meant he could be the one to capture them? Steve wouldn’t give Ross the opportunity to live up to what he feared. Honestly, he was afraid of what his own reaction would be if Ross let his pride get in the way of Tony’s rescue.

There was more nagging at him too. He didn't want to think about the deep fear that had settled low in his gut and thinking of happier times only made it grow. Usually he could compartmentalize those feelings but since Siberia that ability abandoned him. From the moment Tony's eyes pulled away from the scene of his parent’s murder, to the next when they fixed on him, glassy with tears and begging for him to say he didn’t know. He couldn’t lie, much as he might have wanted to nor could he truly push down everything he felt and focus on the fight.

 _An empire that crumbles from within, that’s dead._ Zemo had truly played them well.

Rhodey clears his throat from the door. “King T'challa and Princess Shuri are on their way here. They should arrive within a few hours. Her and Tony have worked on a few projects together, if anyone can figure this out its her.

Natasha's gaze cuts between the two men as she scoots over making room for Rhodes to sit, but he doesn’t move to do so. He looks every bit the Colonel, even dressed in simple street clothes. It’s not imposing but he doesn’t look like someone to be messed with at this moment. Natasha crosses her arms, “Work it out, Tony needs us.”

They continue to stare at one another before Steve can't take it anymore. “If you want to take a swing at me I understand.”

Rhodey nods, crossing his arms. “I thought about it. When he first told me what happened, I wanted to find you and beat you bloody. I’m not over that feeling but I have to look past that now.”

“You think he still alive?” Steve says.

“Tony escaped captivity with a suit he built in a cave.” Rhodey says it with such a matter of fact tone Steve smiles. “I have to believe he’s doing the same thing now. He’d be in here right now readying his bots and us for battle. He was nothing if not prepared.”

“You’re acting like he’s already dead, Steve.” She runs her fingers over the shirt. Swallowing thickly to compose herself in a way she would never have needed to five years ago. “If you've already given up on him then why do all this?”

Steve doesn’t have a response for that “Since when do you give pep talks?”

“Since your star bangle butt got all mopey on us. I'm worried about him too but if there is one thing Tony Stark knows how to do it’s fight and survive.”

“I didn’t know it was Bucky.” Steve looks at Rhodey, shirt still clenched tight in his hands. “I suspected when I found out Howard had been killed by Hydra. Until Zemo played that tape I didn’t have concrete proof.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Honestly, it hadn’t crossed my mind to bring it up. I wasn't trying to hide that Bucky was at the center of the assassinations, Shield was gone, we were taking down remnants of Hydra, I was searching for Bucky, then Ultron happened but not once did it cross my mind to bring it up.” Steve sighs “I know that sounds callous or careless but I genuinely never thought to mention it. Tony never talks about them, not really.”

Rhodey nods “Maria loved him, Howard was like the boogeyman for Tony. The sort of monster that feels like he appears if you just mention his name. I know that’s not the picture you have of Howard but you didn’t know him when I did. Not when his only goal seemed to be as cruel to Tony as he could be.”

 _I don’t care. He killed my mom._ The coldness of his tone, no mention of Howard but all the sorrow and anger for his mother.

“I promised him I'd be here if he needed me.”

“And here you are.” Rhodey says “I can put it aside for now if you can. We have a threat to eliminate and a friend to save.” Steve doesn’t miss the commanding tone, Rhodes is a Colonel after all and as he is the highest-ranking officer around Steve feels a familiar ease come over him.

“Sir, yes sir.” Steve holds out his hand feeling just a bit lighter when Rhodey takes it and shakes firmly.

“So, what do we do?” Natasha placed a hand on top of theirs.

“We start thinking like Tony. He was in this lab every day preparing for anything and everything. Once Shuri gets here she’ll have full access to the lab and if anyone can figure out how to get us up there it’s her.”

_ _ _

The ship hovers just over Titan. From afar it looks almost peaceful; lush patches of green and blue, almost like Earth but Tony doesn’t want the think about that.

For days now Thanos has been ferrying back and forth between the planet and the ship, seemingly preparing for something. Massive warships land and take off daily but Tony can gleam nothing from his comfortable cage. The ship has been buzzing since their arrival, the aliens that guard him chattering incessantly in their native tongues. All Tony can do was watch as the landscape of the planet changes from burnt red to what he could assume was Thanos version of paradise.

It struck him, as it had before, that Thanos had it in him to create better worlds but genocide was the plan that had rooted itself firmly in his mind, yet, Tony couldn’t truly fathom why. Clearly, he wielded the stones he had with enough precision to improve planets, why couldn’t he simply do the same for the universe? It wasn’t a question he for which he expected an answer.

“I’ve neglected you.” Fingers caress the nape of his neck.

Tony jumps and pulls away. He'd been so lost in thought he missed Thanos' approach.

“You weren’t missed.” He stands from his spot, putting some distance between himself and the titan. Thanos has this habit of coming in unannounced and its begun sets him on edge, more so than he already was. The movement pulls at his aching muscles. His body aches in general these days and anxiety keeps his chest tight at all times. Thanos shrugs off his derision, cupping Tony's face with just enough force to make his point. “I had hoped that our time together would have made you more amiable.”

Tony pulls away if only to temporarily not feel like he wants to tear off his own skin.

The glass doors to his gilded cage slide open and in slides _Squidward_ , one of Thanos top lackeys, better known as Ebony Maw. Just outside the door Tony can see another familiar face. She stares to her front, never letting her eyes stray from what’s ahead. She has the bearings of a soldier and give off an air of lethality that tells him he’d never want to meet her in a fight. In his time here, he's learned that the children of Thanos aren't really children at all, nor are they his blood. All of them are beings that have been shaped and twisted by his cruel hand. Looking at them makes him think of his own father, the cruel hands and harsh words that had, at least partly, shaped the person he is. He thought of Peter and all the ways he tried to break the cycle of abuse.

“Your daughter being brought to the throne room at this moment, sir.’

Thanos shoves him towards the guards “Take him to the throne room as well, I shouldn’t be but a moment.”

He has only spent moments with her, a short meet in the corridors as he is led to his decorative prison and her to Thanos on a few occasions. Today though they meet in that same corridor, both led to that depressing throne room.

Thanos appears, moments later though a wormhole, just a few steps down from stone chair, hand raised and reaching out to them as a king would his adoring subjects. “My favorite daughter, Gamora.”

Tony can only hope both his and Gamora's look of disdain are enough to get the Titan to drop the benevolent charade. She doesn’t speak, much like last time, what was different was the look she gave him. It wasn’t questioning, it is much sadder than anything else, as if she knew of things to come. Tony held no illusions about his place here, Thanos regarded him as a plaything and nothing more. He had held onto a small hope that his first night on this ship, the assault that came with it, was a one-time occurrence. He knew, ultimately, he’d been lying to himself.

Thanos turns his full attention to Gamora. “There is something we need to discuss, little one.” Thanos opens his hand, there is a flash of red and suddenly a sword appears in his palm. It’s sliver and perfectly weighted. He presents it to Gamora who takes it in hand for a moment before swinging it full force at the throne where it implants in the stone.

“I always hated that chair.” She whispers.

Thanos smiles “So I’ve bene told. Even still, I had hoped you'd sit in it one day.”

“I hated this room, this ship. I hated my life.” Her eyes move around the room taking in all the ways it disgusts her. Tony can understand the sentiment. After his parent’s death, when he still blamed his father for the accident, he thinks of all the times he would go into his office and want to set everything in it on fire. He pulls himself from those memories back to the present when Thanos speaks again

“You told me that too. Every day, for almost twenty years.”

“I was a child when you took me.”

“I saved you.”

“No.” Her voice soft, her gaze moving over to Tony. “No. We were happy on my home planet.”

Thanos’ voice raises slightly “Going to bed hungry, scrounging for what little you could get, your planet was on the verge of collapse, I stopped that. The children born have known nothing but happiness and clear skies, it’s a paradise.”

Gamora keeps her eyes on Tony “He believes that because he murdered half the planet. He rounded them up, split them down the middle and in an instant, he murdered so many.”

“Your parents?”

“My mother. Before she was taken she told me everything would be alright. It wasn’t and seconds later she was gone.” He eyes cut to Thanos.

Gamora is fascinating to watch. Her obvious hatred for Thanos is tremendously enjoyable in all the ways it gets under Thanos skin. What’s more perplexing is Thanos _love_ for her is clear. Her tongue is just as sharp as her blade and as much as Thanos may simply smile at her angry jabs, his head cocked to the side as if watching a puppy, there is a hurt in his eyes. Not much different from the way Howard would look at him if he ever gathered enough nerve to fight back.

“Little one, this universe is finite. If life goes unchecked the scales will tip and everything will collapse, it needs correcting.”

“You don’t know that!” Gamora shouts back

“I’m the only who knows that. At least I’m the only one with the will to act on it.” His tone softens “I did what was necessary for your planet as I intend to do for the rest of the universe. For a time, you had that same will as you fought by my side, daughter.”

“I'm not your daughter.” Gamora whispers and Tony can see the war inside her. Thanos is a monster but _love_ , even the most toxic and abusive kind does things to the mind. He hated Howard but a part of him, before he learned better, craved his approval and love. Gamora had clearly resolved herself to hate the monster who played at being her father but something else was there, a sadness because he could never be the kind of father she would have wanted.

He looks at Tony and smiles “I may leave Earth to its own devices. The planet is on the brink either way and may cleanse itself as it sees fit.”

Thanos stands, walking over to Tony to lean in close “That was never the reason you were here. You can't stop what's coming, you never could. I have other plans for you.” He turns back to Gamora, “Daughter, everything I've done has been for your benefit and in doing so I've made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy.” Gamora shakes her head, eyes trained on the toes of her boots but Thanos continues “Its why I trusted you to find the soul stone.”

She looks up then “Well I'm sorry I disappointed you.”

“Oh, little one, I'm not disappointed because you didn’t find it. I'm disappointed because you did and lied to me about it.”

From his point of view and to her credit Gamora's face is a stoic mask when her eyes come up to meet Thanos, giving nothing away. She chances a look at Tony and he wishes he could offer some sort of comfort. “Worry not, little one. The truth will reveal itself one way or another.” Thanos turns away, heading for a door to their left. Gamora and Tony share a look before they follow.

Thanos waits a moment before opening the door, a sinister smile stretching his lips. When the door slides up Gamora cries out, rushing to the mass suspended in midair. As he gets closer Tony can see it’s a woman. Various parts her have been replaced with machinery and each is stretched away from her body in the most excruciating way possible.

Gamora cups the woman’s face whispering apologies. She tried to get Nebula off the ship days ago but her sister's stubborn refusal to leave was something she considered might cost them. Now Thanos had them both, ready to play them against one another as he had done time and time again.

“Don’t do this.”

“You sister snuck aboard this ship and tried to kill me, she very nearly succeeded. I assume killing me was not part of the plan, but patience was never one of her qualities.” The power stone glows and parts of the suspended woman pull further from her body as she screams in agony.

“Stop it! Stop it.” Gamora puts her hands on the gauntlet, eyes filled with tears, voice cracking. “I swear to you on my life, I never found the soul stone.”

Thanos looks to one of the sentries. A simple push of a button and a memory projects from the woman’s mechanical eye. It’s blurry and Tony can’t quite figure the tech for the projection but Gamora’s face and voice are instantly recognizable.

_“You know what he’s about to do, he’s finally ready. He’s going for him and he’s going for the stones”_

_“He can’t Nebula.”_

_“But he said –”_

_He can’t! He can’t because I found the map to the soul stone and I burned it to ash. I burned it. I destroyed it.”_

To her credit Gamora doesn’t speak.

Thanos smiles as he circles her “You’re strong. Me. You’re generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That’s why you’re so bad at it. Where is the soul stone?” He raises the gauntlet again; the woman screams and screams her body coming apart as the stones grow brighter and brighter.

Gamora grits her teeth sinking to her knees, hands clasped tight over her ears.

“Tell me where it is, Gamora.”

She shakes her head as tears stream down her face. Tony’s shifts his gaze between them as the screams increase in volume and intensity. This poor woman is being pulled apart and there is nothing he can do about it.

“Tell me!”

“VORMIR!!!!” Her voice finally cracks. “The stone is on Vormir.”

Thanos smiles. “Very good, daughter. Now show me.”

“You’re a monster.” Tony whispers

Thanos smiles “The universe will thank me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The portal opened on Vormir; sand whipped up around them scratching Gamora’s skin and making her eyes water. Vormir was a planet of contradictions, still as perilous looking as the last time she'd been here. She didn’t find anything but ruins then and decided that her knowledge should end there. She burned the map, locked the secret away in her mind and that was that or so she allowed herself to beleive. Now she was back here with _him_ and no way to keep him from finding the stone.

Sacrificing Nebula hadn’t been any easier for her than the choice she asked Peter to make. Looking back, she’s surprised he could pull the trigger. The sound of her sister’s screams still echoed in her mind, competing with flashes of their father’s self-satisfied smirk. Too much compassion was a weakness. It clouded her judgment and he a had proved that to her time and time again.   

“The stone better be here.” He keeps his gaze on the towering structure rising into the sky. “For your sister's sake.” Gamora swallows thickly as she follows his gaze.

The clouds above the pillars form an odd shape, almost like a portal large enough for a ship. They make their way up the rocky path; enough bones litter either side to make the most stoic take a pause or even turn back. Perhaps these were beings that set their sights on the soul stone or maybe they fell to something that lived on the planet, Gamora hoped for a third, less deadly option. Thanos stops short in front of her causing her to momentarily lose her footing. He catches her, standing her upright quickly as a shadow comes toward them.

“Welcome Thanos, son of A'Lars and Gamora, daughter of Thanos.”

“You know us?”

The shadow moves into the small vestige of light Vormir’s semi-shrouded sun offers. The being looks human or what might have passed for human at a point. Skin pulled back so tight that it forms completely around its skull…no that isn't right, there is no skin, just a skull, red as an apple. It's jaw parts and it speaks again. “The stone grants me knowledge of all who venture here in search of it.”

“The soul stone is here.” There's a hint of surprise in Thanos' voice. He glances over his shoulder at Gamora.

“Yes, but you should know it extracts a terrible price” The being explained

“I am prepared.”

“We all think that. In the end, we are all wrong.” The being turns and leads them into stone-walled corridor that opens to snowy cliffs edge. From above, Vormir looks even more like a barren wasteland, perhaps that was the point. Who would come here and expect to find anything?

“What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear? The being says cryptically.

“What is this?” Gamora only lets herself get but so close to the edge. She peers over, nothing lies at the bottom as far as she can tell. Thanos deduces the same.

“The price of the soul stone.”

“Speak plainly! What is the price?” Thanos patience has worn thin. He is this close and has no time for riddles and half-truths.

“The soul stone holds a special place among the infinity stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom. To be sure those who seek it understand its power, the soul stone asks for the sacrifice of that which you love.”

Thanos stares at the being for a moment then turns his attention back to the open air before him. All is silent except for the howling wind that kicks up snow.

Gamora chuckles before she can stop herself. She can't see his face but the tension in his shoulders says it all, he must realize the cosmic joke just as she has. “All my life, I've waited for the day you got what you deserved, I never thought that day would come. You kill and you torture, you hurt everyone, you burn everything around you but call it mercy. Now the universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no.” She laughs louder at that. “You wanna know why? Because you love nothing.”

Thanos turns but she doesn't see the anger she expected, instead he's crying.

“Really? Tears?”

“They're not for him.” The red-faced creature says solemnly. The dread that had settled returns to pit of her stomach. The smile fades from her lips, perhaps the cosmic joke was on them both.

She looks up at Thanos who takes a step toward her. “No. This isn't love. You don’t love me, and I hate you.”

Thanos is unbothered by her admission “I ignored my destiny once; I cannot do that again. Even for you.”

“It’s your destiny to destroy the universe?”

“It’s my destiny to save it. No matter the cost.”

Gamora eyes the blade on his belt. All she would need is a second and he would lose the stone, all it would cost is her life. She's fast, the fastest she’s ever been, she can already feel the blade piercing her heart…

… but the pain doesn't come nor does the release of death. Bubbles float up from between her fingers. She watches them ascend into the sky. She thinks of Nebula, whose own death will surely follow hers. Of Groot and Mantis and Drax and Rocket. She closes her eyes when Peter face flashes in her mind.

“I'm sorry, little one.” Thanos whispers behind her.

His hand clamps around her wrist dragging her towards the edge. He's stronger than her, always has been. He pulls her, the way he had when she was forced to fight her sister. The sound goes from the world as she fights with everything she has, planting her feet, clawing and hitting at the hand wrapped around her arm…

The red-faced being appears before them. One hand planted firmly against Thanos’ chest

“Move! This has to be done!”

“I have little doubt you believe that but Gamora, daughter of Thanos cannot pay this price.”

Thanos releases her arm and Gamora falls to the ground. She stares down at her hands buried in snow. “The universe has judged you” she whispers softly between breaths. You failed.”

Thanos rounds on her, teeth bared eyes enraged, she closes her eyes before the blow connects.

_ _ _

 

“How does that feel?”

Nebula’s eyes roam over his face with a mix of apprehension and confusion. She looks at the hand he just reattached, turns it a few times, humming in what Tony will assume is approval. Tony eyes her robotic arm, the way it blends into her skin. He wonders if its’s agony for her, the machines that make up half of what she is. Once, what felt like a lifetime ago, Steve asked him about the reactor. What it felt like to wake up with the weight of it pressing on his ribs, weighing down on his lungs. It was agony at first, when he awoke in that cave, then it became a dull ache he’s learned to live with. He was surprised he’d been allowed to free her. The guards outside her prison didn’t move to stop him as she directed him to the controls. Which meant that even if then did try to run there would be nowhere to go.

She gives a curt nod then turns her eyes to the throne. Standing up from where they had been seated on the steps. Her hand clenches and unclenches several times. “They’ve been gone a long time”. She says softly

Tony watches her for a moment. She carries herself much the same way Gamora does but there is something more dangerous and feral, about the rage he can see in her eyes. Tony isn't sure what he can say so he says nothing.

“She should have let me die.”

Tony nods, “I have a brother. His name is Rhodey. It’s easier to sacrifice ourselves rather than someone we love.”

Nebula’s jaw clenches “I shouldn’t - ”

A portal opens at the base of the throne cutting of whatever she’s about to say. Gamora flies out, landing on the floor hard. Both he and Nebula run to her, Tony turns her over gently while Nebula moves to cradles her sister's head in her lap.

“She’s breathing, she's just unconscious.” One side of her face is already bruised.

“What did you do to her?!” Nebula screams as Thanos emerges from the portal.

Tony stays silent as he eyes the gauntlet. It still has the same number of stones. Seems Thanos plan has suffered a setback and he took his rage out on his daughter, as any abusive parent would.

Thanos stares her down, there is something malicious in his stare. He looks at Gamora with genuine affection despite her contempt, with Nebula all he sees utter hatred. Thanos takes a step towards her, teeth bared like an animal, arm raising as if he means to swat her like an insect. Before Tony can stop himself or overthink it, he steps between them.

“I think you've hurt them enough for one day.”

“You are in no position to stop me.”

Thanos steps around him but Tony blocks his path again “I said no.”

He keeps his face stern but inside he's hoping that Thanos will turn away and direct his rage elsewhere. Of course, he couldn’t be that lucky. Thanos swings at him, his fist connecting with Tony's midsection, the hit is hard enough to send him flying a few feet to the left.

Thanos comes towards Tony slowly speaking to the guards as he walks. “Take my daughters to their room. I will be indisposed for a while.” Tony doesn’t want to think about what that might mean

Thanos snaps his fingers and for one horrifying second Tony is sure someone he cares about is going to appear before him. Instead the room dissolves all round him leaving him and Thanos momentarily shrouded in darkness. When the room stops spinning and light returned a, he recognizes he’s in some sort of operating theater. His legs are shaky from that hit and a couple of ribs are bruised for sure, it's hard to breathe around the pain in his side.

“Heroes tend to die very quickly.” Thanos emerges from the corner of the room.

“It’s not about that. Gamora gave you what you wanted. It's not her fault it didn't turn out as you planned.”

“What do you know about my plans?”

“I know that whatever stone you’re after, laying the planet to waste won’t help you get it, neither will beating your daughters.”

“Nebula talks too much.”

“She didn’t have to tell me that. I watched you torture her. I watched Gamora choose her sister over the universe and you still came back empty handed. That tells me all I need to know.”

Thanos doesn’t moved but the red stone begins to glow intensely. He starts to speak but the only sound that comes is a started cry when something slashes across his face. Tony's fingers come away with blood and a smile tugs at the corner to Thanos’ mouth. He raises hand then makes a sweeping motion downward. Tony cries out again as a wound opens across his chest, the pain sends him to his knees, clutching at the wounds. His hands are wet, the scent of copper is in the air and it makes his stomach roll.

“Come now, Stark. Surely this isn't enough to bring you to your knees.”

Thanos moves slightly, then heat and pain exploded along his upper lip and Tony instinctively twists away from the blow. He sucks in a sharp breath and inhales blood. It hits the back of his throat, catching him off-guard and choking him. He gags, then loses his breath in a pained grunt when Thanos drives his fist into his abdomen. He does so again and again, his large fist knocking out what little air Tony can take in. A kick sends him skidding across the floor. He feels ribs crack inward, pushing against his abused lungs. He tries to breathe deep but that only brings pain. Tony breathing hitches as he tries and tries to push his back against rising panic.

“I asked you once if we had an understanding and you assured me that we did.” He takes Tony's chin, tips his face up so he can look into those pretty brown eyes. “Not that it matters.”

The room around them shifts and Tony is suddenly flat on his back. Metal clinks softly against metal drawing his eyes to the manacles cuffed around his wrists, the chain connecting them threaded through more metal above his head.

_It isn't real. It’s the reality stone. It isn't real._

He tries to take a deep breath but all he catches is the scent of blood. It makes him gag again.

Thanos appears beside him, smiling. There's something in his hand, something that looks like it will hurt. He draws it across the palm of Tony's hand, slow enough that Tony can feel how sharp it is. “I’ve heard you can build anything. The things these hands have made. The things they could make even still.” Thanos draws the object up catching two of Tony's fingers and taking off the tips with surgical precision. Tony bites his lip so hard its hurts. Pain radiates down his arm but any satisfaction Thanos gets from this won't be had easily.

Thanos trails the blade down Tony's arm, over his collarbone where he stays for a moment, digging the blade in until blood pools. “There is an art unmaking someone. Push too hard and its over to soon.” He draws a blade along Tony's throat, cuts once, twice, a third time. “The trick is small incisions. That way it can last for hours and you will not believe how long a minute can feel.” He makes four more small cuts as he moves down to the arc reactor scar. He traces a finger over it. Follows that finger with his blade cutting in the exact shape of the scar. Tony whimpers as the cuts keep coming, small and bleeding but they hurt like hell.

The room shifts again, this time Tony finds himself in the middle of it, wrists still cuffed but he’s free to move not that it will do him any good. There is no light wherever he is now. His face and body burn from the cuts.

He so hyper-focused on the pain he is he's not prepared for the blow to his ribs. He cries out, feeling something snap. The blows come again and again without sound; the darkness is all encompassing. He can't prepare for what he can't see or hear. Tony tries to curl himself into as tight a ball, but the chains have no give. Having his arms up to over his head pulls at his broken ribs and leaves his side vulnerable but there's nothing he can do about that. The blows come from all around, all at once, he bites his lip through the pain.

Thanos leans over him and smiles. He hooks his fingers under the waist of Tony's pants and pulls down, agonizingly slow.

He must feel the tremors that follow because his smile widens. “I wonder if under different circumstances would you enjoy this?”

Tony shakes his head, not trusting his voice.

“Not that your enjoyment is my concern.” Thanos is inside him without any warning or preparation. Tony screams, pulling at the cut across his face, his body’s inclination to resist making it more painful. It feels like all of him is on fire.

“I can do without the screaming.” The gauntlet glows again and his voice his gone. He’s still screaming, he can feel the weight of it in his throat, but the sound isn’t there. Tony panics, his mind trying to process the lack of sound and the pain radiating from every part of him. His mind simply succumbs to everything and shuts down…

…Tony wakes with a shout, barely moving to close enough to lean over the edge the bed before his stomach empties.  Sitting back up and still panting he takes in his shaking hands. His body is covered in sweat and even in the dimmed light he can see red marks on his arms. He might think it was a dream, but the pain is still there.

As little bots come from every corner to clean the mess. Tony moves to the bathroom stripping off his sweat soaked clothing as he goes. Under the brighter light and with a considerable amount of forced focus he can see red everywhere Thanos cut and hurt him. He flexes his hands, wiggling each finger to make sure each is intact. He traces the bruises lightly, running up over the large finger shaped bruises around his neck. His stomach rebels as he takes in more of the marks, some in odd shapes, over his nipples, down his stomach and around his hips. He gags, rushing to the toilet but nothing comes. Hell, he can’t even remember the last time he ate anything.

The shower doesn't help. Still he shuffles back into the bedroom to pick out an outfit, something that will cover every inch of him. He orders the shutters open while he dresses and is surprised to find that lush green and clear blue sky greet him.

It's Titan.


End file.
